Mercenaries
Mercenaries are special pigments that are designed to counter several types of defences. They are obtained by collecting a certain amount of silver, platinum or golden cards Foreign Baby Gatling Bebé gatling protege los puntos de control. Él es el mercenario por defecto. Él tiene una reserva de salud más pequeña que Gatito y solo dispara cuatro tiros. Si puedes, reemplázalo tan pronto como puedas. Pero su padre es el mejor. Gatling Once Gatling captures a circle, he rips apart crowds of pigments with a force to put a smile on your face. He is not good against Pigment Army lines, only against bunched up squares of pigment formations. He isn't that great at later levels once Cannons and Heli towers get thrown into the mix as he doesn't move from his position. Was generally the first mercenary you get until the release of the Baby Gatling, who has a similar power. The main Gatling's power was increased to provide a good starting mercenary (Baby Gatling) image1.PNG|Gatling mercenary Image-1439781661.jpg|Gatling (normal mode) Lol.jpg|Gatling (defend mode) Tactile Wars mercenary - Gatling|Gatling demonstration N0N0 A Strange One-eyed Robotic construct armed with missiles for hands. Always has an itchy back to top it off. He fires homing missiles. Tanks and Rototanks bothering you? Field him, He will make short work of those Armored monsters AND have an increased chance to spawn a card as well. Nono.png|Nono mercenary NoNo-Banner.png Image-1439782403.jpg|Nono screenshot N1N1 With a similar look to the N0n0, this mercenary can't be unlocked or bought and it's available during the events of the color war. It's the improved version of the Nono because he can also shoot cannons and turrets. N1N1.png|N1N1 mercenary Tactile Wars - N1N1 Mercenary|N1N1 demonstration Triangle A pigment with a good idea of explosives. He operates a grey Paint Bazooka and Launches bombs at any triangular formation. He is your best offensive weapon against Infantry heavy defenses. Makes short work of trackers and Bunker spawns without so much as a sneeze. He also has the longest range for a basic attack. triangle.png|Triangle mercenary Tactile Wars - Triangle mercenary|Triangle demonstration Triangle card.png|Card Heli-minator A Pigment that has trouble seeing out of his Mask. He Operates a Compact Gas thrower that sprays a giant colored cloud against Flying Pigments. Any Flying Pigment that get hits with this cloud Immediately disperses from the battlefield, never to be seen again. He's a bit finicky as he doesn't have very good aim so always keep avoiding the bombs just in case he Misses. He's also practically useless for trackers. Heliminator.png Target Target is a very resilient, metal coated pigment in armor. He absorbs sniper fire 15 times. Note: he will ONLY attract sniper fire, nothing else. He is expensive to obtain, and should only be used if an enemy general has over 3 sniper towers, 2 armored or elite. Protect him at all costs. Target.png Unopend-Target-Banner.png Tactile Wars - Target mercenary|Target demonstration UFO-X Destroys mines and Tesla antennas from a distance. UFO-X.png UFO-X card.png|Card UFO-Z This little bathroom plunger is used for trapped slabs and geysers. He has little corks on the bottom but to use them you must have to go risk getting hit by the traps so go when they rest! Nowadays, if you step on a trapped slab while UFO-Z is disarming it, this does not activate it. Also it has rockets to seal trapped slabs in a colorful goo. The only way it attacks is like the Nono that you must be right next to'em. UFOZ.png|UFO-Z UFO-A This little UFO is capable of picking up medals and transforming them into gold. The UFO-A picks up medals extremely fast so you don't have to and after a certain amount of medals are picked up it will produce gold! It also has normal bullets like gatling. UFO-A.png|UFO-A mercenary. Image-1440031227.jpg|In-game screen shot Boomer Launches bombs at turtle formations. Boomer.png Unopend-Boomer-Banner.png Tommy Shoots like a chain gun, but only shoots at Vannons. Tommy.png Tactile Wars - Tommy mercenary|Tommy demonstration Psycho Creates an energy barrier that nullifies cannonballs to defend your pigments against cannons, perfect if your opponent has a cannon aiming right into the capture point. Psycho.png|Psycho mercenary. PsycoFromReplay.png Tactile Wars - Psycho Mercenary|Psycho demonstration Crok Temporarily neutralizes turrets by plugging their cannon. Crok is capable of plugging up a turret infinitely eventually the cork disappears and is able to shoot again so be careful, after a few seconds he will plug it up again. This is useful if your going up against multiple turrets and you can basically just stand there and look pretty (as all pigments are capable of doing). Crok.png Tactile Wars- Crok mercenary (Anti-turret)|Crok demonstration Upgrades These are all the upgrades you can get for your mercenaries: Category:Attacking Category:Defending Category:Mercenaries